<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The silver tongued god and the avenger by venetiadd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574565">The silver tongued god and the avenger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetiadd/pseuds/venetiadd'>venetiadd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:39:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetiadd/pseuds/venetiadd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new avenger - (Y/N) (L/N) has a hard time integrating. She doesn't have a choice considering the fact that living in The Avengers Tower is the only way for her to keep out of prison. Her relationship with the others and Steve in particular has been a little rocky but just as things begin to settle in the team is presented with a new challenge. Loki's help is needed in order for Tony and Bruce to learn more about the Tesseract and that requires his presence on Earth. When (Y/N) becomes more and more empathetic towards Loki they become close friends but not everyone is happy. Is this the end of (Y/N)'s career as an avenger?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English isn't my first language so bear with me please &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers were having a meeting. The so-called protectors of the Earth were bickering like children and it was starting to get on my nerves. I shot a glance at the end of the table were Wanda who happened to sit between Steve and Tony and seemed just as bored as me. I lifted my feet off the table and slowly adjusted my posture on the uncomfortable chair.    </p><p>,,How are you holding over there?’’ - I whispered in her head  </p><p>She was startled for a second but the moment she saw my mischievous grin her expression softened.  </p><p>,,Stop playing with me like that’’ — she scoffed me —,, And do you even have to ask, I wish I had stayed in Sokovia”  </p><p>,,It isn’t so nice to have someone messing with your mind for a change’’  </p><p>I got out of Wanda’s head and the stupid lights Tony installed in the meeting room nearly blinded me. I had to stop doing this, but it’s so fun.  </p><p>-I forbid it! - Steve screamed at Tony – Did you forget what happened two years ago?   </p><p>-Shut it already. - Tony rolled his eyes – It isn’t my decision either, but we have to trust Furry.  </p><p> </p><p>I slowly massaged my temples. These constant headaches were killing me but my migraines were bearable in contrast to Steve’s constant moral lectures. I cleared my throat, but there was no reaction whatsoever.   </p><p> </p><p>-He isn’t just some random experiment, Stark. They are literal gods who do not care what happens to Earth. They don’t live by our rules.  </p><p>-So are you going to say that to Thor?  - Tony spat back – The guy who has saved your life multiple times.  </p><p>-He wouldn’t have to If his brother didn’t endanger it.  </p><p>-Guys – I said.  </p><p>Tony turned his head to me, but Steve, whose face had become a bright shade of red continued with his speech. That was it.   </p><p>-And in conclusion to...  </p><p>A dagger flew through the room and landed dangerously close to Steve’s face. The part of the weapon which wasn't stuck in the wall was dangling in the air from the force it was thrown with. Steve looked at me with utter shock drawn on his face. A small smile started playing on my lips:  </p><p>-Sorry Steve – I winked at the soldier whose expression was more than angry.  </p><p>If looks could kill, I would probably be lying dead on the floor. Oh well. I used my power to summon the dagger and it flew right back to my hand. I slid it into my boot and made a gesture at Stark to continue.  </p><p>Tony looked at me with an annoyed expression:  </p><p>-You could’ve waited for him to finish his sentence you know?  </p><p>-Where is the fun in that?  </p><p>Nat laughed quietly next to me and a confident smile rose to my lips:  </p><p>-Now, boys. Can you tell us why we are here? I’ve spent thirty minutes listening to Steve blabber about honor and patriotism and it’s getting rather annoying if you ask me.  </p><p>Tony rose from his seat and I put my feet up once again waiting for another mediocre mission we had to deal with.  </p><p>-Thor will be staying with us for a couple of months...  </p><p>-That’s delightful – Bruce exclaimed – He hasn’t visited in quite a while. We should show him what progress we’ve made with the Tesseract experiment.  </p><p>-I’ll get to that – Tony said - so...  </p><p>-Where will he be staying? - Nat asked – I don’t want him anywhere near my room. His snoring sounds like a thunderstorm.  </p><p>-Nice pun – I laughed and laid my head on her shoulder.  </p><p>Tony covered his eyes for a second and dramatically sighed:  </p><p>-Will any of you please let me finish. Thor will be staying with us for a couple of months and so is his brother.   </p><p>I was in the middle of a yawn when I shot up and sat straight. Fun. Finally something interesting. Everyone besides Tony and Steve seemed to be in complete and utter shock.   </p><p>-When are they coming? - My voice was filled with excitement I haven’t felt in along time  </p><p>Tony looked at his watch:  </p><p>-In a couple of hours maybe. Thor was never known for his punctuality.  </p><p>-You mentioned something about the Tesseract? - I remembered  </p><p>-Loki is coming to help us learn more about its power. He will also come to missions with us once he proves himself useful. Someone will have to train with him. Now, as much as I don’t like the idea of it, it has to be one of the ladies with magical powers. He will need to brush up on those after two years in an Asgardian prison.  </p><p>-I volunteer – my hand shot up in the air – finally someone I can have some fun with.  </p><p>-(Y/N) that’s serious. He is dangerous and unpredictable. We don’t really know what he is capable of.   </p><p>I rolled my eyes so hard I could swear they touched my brain. How could Steve be so effortlessly annoying. It was gift, really. Did he actually think I didn’t take the idea for a mass murderer training with me seriously? He was running his fingers trough his stupidly perfect blond hair and I just couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if I shaved it all off while he was sleeping. </p><p>-Well, that’s why I should train with him. Once I’m done provoking him we’ll know everything about his powers. If you haven’t noticed – I looked at Steve – I bring out the worst in everyone.  </p><p>-Oh, I have noticed – laughed Tony – Ok. I give you the job. You can all go now. </p><p>I was getting ready to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder stopping me from standing up. Tony had made his way to my end of the room and was now staring into my soul with that ,,We both know I am  your only father figure’’ look on his face. </p><p>-I need you to start being a little more respectful to Steve -he said - I know your visions for certain questions don't align but he has been a member of the team since it was formed.  </p><p> </p><p>-I am trying - I sighed - But I just can't stand him sometimes. Ever since you took me to live with you, he has acted like I am just a charity project.  </p><p> </p><p>-You are very young (Y/N). He is just worried. </p><p> </p><p>-I am twenty-seven Tony. I am not a little kid. I am stronger and much more resilient than him. At least I didn't get my powers form a test tube. </p><p> </p><p>-You better keep that kind of opinions to yourself -  he looked at me once again and I felt like a child being scold.  </p><p>Tony was the only person who could make me feel like and idiot without actually saying anything. </p><p> </p><p>-I'll try to be nice but just because you asked me to. </p><p> </p><p>Tony pulled one of the chairs and sat opposite from me. He sighed and massaged his neck with one hand.  </p><p>,,This constant fighting in the team will be the end of me” </p><p>-It’s not all that bad - I mumbled </p><p>Tony shot a glance at me and raised an eyebrow </p><p>-Stop listening to my thoughts. </p><p>-It happens sometimes. There’s nothing I can really do about it. </p><p>-I know but it’s creepy as hell. </p><p>We both started laughing. I didn’t remember the last time I laughed so it was nice. We both calmed down after a while and Tony continued: </p><p>-Steve is right. Loki is dangerous, and we don't even know if we'll be able to integrate him on Earth. You need to be extremely careful. <br/>-I will. I promise you. <br/>-Ok then — he clapped and stood up — I'm going to pour myself a drink. <br/>He walked out the conference room as if we weren't having a meaningful conversation just a few seconds ago.  <br/>-Make them two — I yelled after him — I'm coming to the common room in a minute. <br/>I ran my fingers through my hair and got another dagger from the secret compartment in my sleeve. It was really useful to have a best friend who is also an engineer. Especially when it came to thinking of innovative ways to hide weapons in your everyday clothes.  </p><p>I walked to the elevator throwing the dagger in the air and catching it again. it was somewhat of a stress reliever. I was going to need it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of hours later I was sitting on the balcony with a whiskey in hand. As the sun was setting below the horizon the city that never sleeps had become even more lively and the streets were overflowing with people. I could hear distant laughter coming from inside the building. They were genuinely having fun. Joking with each other and talking about everyday stuff like normal people do. </p><p>-What am I even doing here? - I whispered to myself </p><p>I wasn’t a part of this team, and everyone knew this. I was more like a useful tool for them to use during a mission or an interrogation. All I ever did was get on their nerves and cause conflict. I’ve been feeling like an outsider ever since I came to The Avengers Tower. I swirled the amber liquor in my cup and drank all of it in one breath. Tony’s alcohol was the only good thing about my life at the moment. I stretched out my arms until I heard a slight crack coming from my shoulder. </p><p>-That’s better. </p><p>I walked past the common room and went straight to the kitchen. I started getting out a few ingredients from the fridge. A couple of weeks after I came to the tower, I had convinced Tony that the least I could do in order to thank him for saving me from a life in prison was to cook for the team. I looked at the pre-planed menu as I was washing my hands and started cutting the vegetables for tonight’s soup. I was in the mood for some music, but my hands were wet so I didn’t to touch mu phone. To be honest another good thing about living in the tower was Tony’s digital assistant thingy. </p><p>-F.R.I.D.A.Y.? </p><p>-What can I do for you agent (L/N)? </p><p>-Play some Sinatra, please? It helps me with cooking. </p><p>-Of course agent (L/N). </p><p>As I was getting in the right mindset in order to start cooking, I heard a loud bang coming from the other room. I threw my apron to the ground and ran into the living room where I saw Thor standing in front of the others with the most idiotic smile I have ever seen. </p><p>-Hello my friends! - he greeted everybody and I rolled my eyes. </p><p>-You can use the elevator sometimes, you know? - I said in response </p><p>-Where is the fun in that? - he laughed – Nice to see you haven’t changed a bit lady (Y/N)! </p><p>-Disappointing isn’t it? </p><p>We both laughed, and Thor wrapped his arms around me engulfing me into a bear hug. The idiot was starting to grow on me. </p><p>-I can’t breathe Odinson. </p><p>He put me down, and I couldn’t help but smile. How was this man the strongest avenger? He had the looks and the mentality of a golden retriever. After the initial shock of Thor’s arrival I finally remembered why he was actually here. Loki. </p><p>-Thor?  - I asked nonchalantly -Not that I am not delighted to see you but I thought you were here for business not pleasure? </p><p>Everyone went silent. Steve stopped in the middle of his greeting and shot a concerned glance at Tony. I didn’t like that. Thor smiled at me but didn’t say anything. </p><p>-So talking about business – I continued – Where is Loki? </p><p>Everyone knew something that I didn’t. Natasha avoided looking at me and so did Tony. Steve had his usual troubled/grumpy look on his face. </p><p>-You do know that I read minds, right? I can easily go into every single one of your heads, but I chose to ask politely. </p><p>-Don’t get angry – started Steve – but he is in your old...room. </p><p>It took me a couple of seconds to realize what was he talking about. And then it hit me. I knew what he was talking about. They were all afraid of my reaction probably expecting me to go mental so they have an excuse to lock me down there with Loki. So I laughed and I laughed until tears started forming in the corners of my eyes. At first they stood frozen not daring to even move a muscle. I scared them and I loved it. After a while they started to laugh with me and there we were laughing at the fact that they were fucking petrified of me. </p><p>-So – I relaxed – you were all afraid to tell me you locked him down at my cell? Really? </p><p>-It is not a cell – Steve decided to open his smart mouth. </p><p>-Have you ever been there Captain Rogers? - I asked cocking an eyebrow </p><p>-Well, no but... </p><p>-I have, so I think I can determine what being chained to the bed in a room with a steel door and no windows is called. </p><p>-We weren’t sure how you would react to that. - Tony cut in before Steve could make matters worst </p><p>-I am cool with it. - I lied – I will go and finish with the dinner. </p><p>I walked out of the room and returned to the kitchen. </p><p>-F.R.I.D.A.Y where were we? </p><p>The soft relaxing music started playing once again. I turned my back to the door and as I was stirring the soup someone entered the kitchen. </p><p>-Nice to see you still like sneaking up on people, Nat. </p><p>-How did you know it was me? </p><p>-I can sense whether there are other people around me by the sound of their thoughts and yours are easily distinguishable. </p><p>She shook her head and went to grab a chair she could sit on. It was silent for a couple of seconds, and I heard the loud sound of a file hitting the marble countertop. </p><p>-You do know how to get a girl’s attention. </p><p>I dried off my hands in my jeans and removed the soup from the stove. Nat was carelessly rocking back and forth on the chair she had previously pulled for herself. </p><p>-I thought you should know what you are getting yourself into. </p><p>I opened the file which had the SHIELD logo on it. There on the first page I was greeted by the photo of a person I could actually believe was a god. His stone – cold beauty was radiating even from the photo. These sharp cheekbones and perfectly straight nose were admirable. His raven-black hair was slicked back and on his lips was playing a dangerously charming smile. I smirked to myself and continued reading. Shape-shifting, hypnosis, telekinesis and teleportation, illusions. My smile grew wider and wider as I was reading more about my future sparing partner. I could finally use my powers without the fear of hurting somebody and being cast into a prison cell. Natasha was observing my growing interest in Loki with a worried expression. At the end of the file, there was a full-length picture of the god. My, my he was handsome. </p><p>-Don’t even think about it! - Nat warned me with a serious expression </p><p>-He is kinda hot – I teased her. </p><p>-He is a mass murderer (Y/N)! </p><p>-So am I? </p><p>-Do you really think that? </p><p>-Moments like today remind me of it. </p><p>-It was for a good cause. They deserved it. </p><p>-Is that so – I laughed – because I remember being restrained like an animal and threatened to be thrown in prison if I don’t become a part of The avengers? </p><p>-(Y/N)… </p><p>-There is no such thing as a good cause Nat. </p><p>We both went silent for a couple of seconds. I closed the file and started to get the table ready for dinner. </p><p>-F.R.I.D.A.Y. you can stop the music. </p><p>-Yes agent (L/N). </p><p>I sent Natasha to get the others, and I snuck into the corridor with a bowl of soup in hand. I made my way to the elevator and saw an agent who was aimlessly walking. His black uniform made him stand out in the white hallway. The moment he saw me he started desperately looking around for an excuse to run away from me. I smiled coldly at him. </p><p>-Agent? </p><p>-Agent Peterson at your service miss (L/N). - he ran his fingers trough his dark blond hair. What can I do for you? </p><p>-I want a personal favour. Get this to the prisoner at cell 996. </p><p>The agent swallowed nervously and I could see the fear in his eyes. He didn’t want to deny me. </p><p>-Look agent Peterson. - I said in the nicest way possible – I know it is top secret but tell them I send you. I will owe you one in return. </p><p>,,This could be pretty useful in the future’’ - he thought. </p><p>-Indeed, it will – I said. </p><p>Peterson nearly jumped at the realization I had just read his mind. He grabbed the bowl of soup and started making his way to the lowest floor of the Stark Tower. I returned to the kitchen when all of the avengers were patiently sitting and waiting for me. </p><p>-Sorry, I needed to take care of something. </p><p>I sat at the table and everyone started eating. There were the usual muffled compliments and after they were done they all left without saying a single thing to each other. Wanda and Tony were the last ones left when I stated cleaning up. </p><p>-You know I have people for this, right? </p><p>-You have people for everything, Tony. </p><p>-Are you worried for tomorrow (Y/N)?- asked Wanda </p><p>-Excited is the word you are looking for. </p><p>And I was indeed excited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At seven o’clock after a whole night of tossing and turning I decided to go on a run in order to clean my head a little. My stomach was in knots from the feeling that deciding to challenge a literal god might not have been my brightest idea. I put on a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and decided to run some laps in Central Park. As soon as I left the tower, I realized that wearing a jacked would have been a good choice. I was too lazy to get back, so I chose to suck it up. The running was going to help me warm up. Apparently I wasn’t the only one who picked Central park as their running destination. Trying to relax was extremely difficult when the people around me just couldn’t stop thinking. It was like they were shouting in my face all of their petty problems.  </p><p> </p><p>,,I hope the meeting goes well”  </p><p> </p><p>,,He will never cheat on me’’  </p><p> </p><p>,,My life is falling apart’’  </p><p> </p><p>-Same, buddy – I whispered under my breath.  </p><p> </p><p>After about half an hour of unsuccessful relaxation It was time to head back. I had to be in the training hall at eight thirty to meet Tony before my first interaction with Loki. I stopped by a vending machine a couple of blocks away from the Tower and using my powers got myself a granola bar and a bottle of water. This technically could be  categorized as stealing but having done worse I didn’t think much of it. I walked into the training hall siping on my water. I headed straight into the showers. As the cool water was pouring over me, I sighed with pleasure. Finally some peace and quiet. I couldn’t enjoy this feeling as long as I would’ve liked because I was racing against time. I hopped out of the showers and wrapped a towel around my body.  </p><p> </p><p>At exactly eight fifteen I was standing in the middle of the magic sector of the training hall with a slightly damp hair. Tony had provided us with a spectacular arsenal of weapons. I could hear him coming down the hall with Peter. I slid two daggers into my knee-high boots and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.  </p><p> </p><p>-Good morning guys!  </p><p> </p><p>-How are we feeling agent (L/N)? - Tony asked while suppressing a yawn  </p><p> </p><p>-You aren’t a morning person, are you Stark?  </p><p> </p><p>-Not it the least.  </p><p> </p><p>-It is going to be an interesting fight - I stated.  </p><p> </p><p>-Exactly why I brought Peter to watch.  </p><p> </p><p>I smiled at the teenager in front of me. He gave me a shy smile, and I waved at him. We had met only a couple of times, but I knew he was a good kid.  </p><p> Tony handed me the file I had left into my room this morning.  </p><p> </p><p>-I saw you did a thorought research on your oponent? Next time if you need highlighters I will ask Pepper – he teased.  </p><p> </p><p>I flipped trough the pages I had memorised last night.  </p><p> </p><p>-I like to be prepared. - I shrugged  </p><p> </p><p>-I saw you were taking notes – he laughed – Is he really that interesting?  </p><p> </p><p>-I like the idea of not having to clean my intestines off the walls thank you very much. He is a god after all. Who hates us with a passion.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony tried to say something but I silenced him with a gesture  </p><p> </p><p>-They are coming – I said – Go behind the barrier.  </p><p> </p><p>I could hear the sound of chains and the thoughts of some very intimidated guards. Into the room walked five people who were restraining the god. I smiled at the sight. They used six for me. Loki looked rather bored and annoyed. His hair was longer than the picture, but he was just as intimidatingly beautiful. I walked closer to him and made sure my mind was completely closed off for him. I didn’t know whether he could hear the other’s thoughts but I didn’t want to risk it.  </p><p> </p><p>-You can release him – I ordered.  </p><p> </p><p>-Yes agent (L,N).  </p><p> </p><p>My spine was as straight as a die and my mind was as sharp as a knife. I couldn’t make any mistakes today. The god snapped his fingers, and the chains fell to the floor. His sly smile gave off the impression he was waiting a long time to do this. Loki massaged his wrists.  </p><p> </p><p>-These chains were rather uncomfortable.  </p><p> </p><p>-Killing eighty people in two days didn’t seem a tad bit uncomfortable, did it?  </p><p> </p><p>-Well, human lives are fleeting. I just sped up the process a little bit.  </p><p> </p><p>He was trying to push my buttons thinking I was Natasha. I wasn’t so easy to break. He was smiling waiting for my response.  </p><p> </p><p>-You could’ve done better, you know?  </p><p> </p><p>-Beg you pardon?  </p><p> </p><p>-I managed to kill a hundred people in one day. You would have to work harder to impress me.  </p><p> </p><p>-And what is the feeling of having the blood of your own kind covering your hands?  </p><p> </p><p>-As you said it. Uncomfortable. It is hard to clean up. it gets under your nails. Let’s see if a god’s blood is just as tedious to get rid of.  </p><p> </p><p>I smiled once again and the cocky expression on Loki’s face was gone. He was looking rather intrigued.  </p><p> </p><p>-Let’s get one thing straight – I cleared my troat – If I kill you it’s considered a training accident.  </p><p> </p><p>-What if I have the pleasure of killing you? - he asked through gritted teeth </p><p> Disgust. Interesting.  </p><p> </p><p>-There is no one who would miss me. That makes me perfect for the job.  </p><p> </p><p>-And what exactly is that job you speak of you punny mortal?  </p><p> </p><p>-To test the capacity of your powers.  </p><p> </p><p>,,You will die before I lift a finger.’’- he thought  </p><p> </p><p>,,Let’s not be so sure’’  </p><p> </p><p>He shot a dagger at my direction and I caught it in the air. Without even flinching. I could see his every move trough his eyes before he did it. He was in a horrible disadvantage. I threw the dagger right back at him aiming at his chest. He teleported right behind me, but I was faster. I turned and hit his nose with my elbow. He stumbled back. It wasn’t a hard punch but it was just enough for his eyes to water and for him to get irritated.  </p><p> </p><p>-I will destroy you. - he hissed  </p><p> </p><p>-I’d like to see you try.  </p><p> </p><p>He materialized a sword in his hand and before I could react he swung it at my direction. I used my dagger to deflect his move, but he was much stronger than me so I almost fell to the ground. In the last moment I managed to roll over before he could swing again. I looked at my distorted dagger and threw it to the ground. We were both playing with each other. I summoned my power and send an energy ball at his direction but moments before it reached him he used his magic as a shield. He was good. But I was better. I used the slippery floor to slide to him and with a kick in the shin made him lose his balance. In just moments I was standing on top of him with a dagger put to his troat. I was breathing heavily and had a triumphant look on my face. He threw his hands up in defeat.  </p><p> </p><p>-(Y/N) behind you! - I heard Peter scream  </p><p> </p><p>I looked over at him and received a punch in the face. It felt like my nose broke. I was distracted, and Loki used it to roll me over and pin me to the grownd. The hallucination that hit me disappeared into thin air and Loki picked me up and used his hand to pin me to the wall. I could feel the sweat dripping down my back from the effort to stay at my feet. This punch had almost knocked me out.  </p><p> </p><p>-Not so brave now agent (L/N)?  </p><p> </p><p>If he could play dirty so can I. Picking me up was his biggest mistake. I spat right into his eyes and kicked him in the crotch forcing him to let go of my hands. I kicked him in what I thought was his diaphragm and suddenly he was short of breath.Now when he was leaning, I could easily punch him in the jaw. His head bounced back and he fell to the floor. I cleaned the blood that was dripping from my nose and looked at my bruised knuckles. That was going to be a bummer for a few days. Peter ran up to me. </p><p> </p><p>-I am so sorry miss (L/N)! I tried to help.  </p><p> </p><p>-I told him to be quiet – said Tony – You could’ve costed her her life Peter.  </p><p> </p><p>I wiped the sweat from my forehead and put my hand on Tony’s shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>-The kid was trying to help and in a way he did.  </p><p> </p><p>I crouched down next to Loki and patted his cheek trying to wake him up. The jaw was usually the way to go if you wanted to knock someone down. He slowly opened his eyes, and I couldn’ help but be mesmerized by the color of his eyes. They were a blend of blue and green and were almost hypnotizing. He looked at me with a furious expression, but he couldn’t get up because of the punch he had received earlier. I helped him sit up, and I heard him wince in pain. I extended my hand, but he refused to take it and got up on his own.  </p><p> </p><p>-It was a good fight – I said while I was cracking my neck in a desperate attempt to ease the pain.  </p><p> </p><p>-Next time I will help you crack that neck of yours – he spat at me.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony called the guards who once again put the shackles on his hands and feet  </p><p> </p><p>-Guys can we not? - I rolled my eyes – He is a guest after all and will be staying with us. Can we have the courtesy of not treating him like a criminal?  </p><p> </p><p>-He is a criminal (Y/N). - one of them laughed  </p><p> </p><p>-It is agent (L/N) for you – I lashed out – And so am I, agent! Leave the shackles with me.  </p><p> </p><p>I could see a smile on Loki’s face. He would never admit it of course, but it was there. Now I could use a cold shower and couple hours of sleep. I said my goodbyes with Tony and Peter and made my way into the main building. I walked past Steve who was on his way to the elevator.  </p><p> </p><p>-Rough morning? - he asked  </p><p> </p><p>-And it’s only eleven am – I sighed.  </p><p> </p><p>-I suppose the other guy looks even worse?  </p><p> </p><p>-You may say that.  </p><p> </p><p>I went straight to my room and before I even had the chance to get my clothes off I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of hours later I woke up with a killer headache and bruises all over my body. My nose was not broken after all but it hurt like it was. Tony had sent a couple of doctors to take care of me and at least they cleaned off the blood from my face and prevented most of the swelling. I took a shower and went down to the living room. I took an ice pack from the freezer and laid on the couch with my eyes closed. I felt like screaming and crying at the same time. I put the ice pack, so it covered both the bridge of my nose and my forehead. I couldn’t gain the composure to control my powers, so I could hear everyone’s thoughts around me and it drived me nuts. Thor walked into the kitchen with Bucky and they suddenly stopped their conversation. They had the same reaction in their heads.  </p><p> </p><p>,,Ouch’’  </p><p> </p><p>I laughed and felt a sharp pain in the ribs. Damn you Loki.  </p><p> </p><p>-Hi guys.  </p><p> </p><p>-I will kill that idiot – Bucky was about to storm out of the room when I used my power to stop him.  </p><p> </p><p>I blocked the door with a power field.  </p><p> </p><p>-It is my fault. And believe me I don’t think he looks better.  </p><p> </p><p>-My apologies lady (Y,N) I know my brother can be a pain. I can’t believe he did this to you.  </p><p> </p><p>-To be honest I kind of provoked him. You will see Tony most definitely recorded the whole thing.  </p><p> </p><p>-You bet your ass I did – I heard his voice as he walked into the room.  </p><p> </p><p>-You are a genius Man of Iron! - Thor’s voice boomed and I winced in pain.  </p><p> </p><p>-Can you not shout? It feels like I am having an incomparable hangover.  </p><p> </p><p>-Excuse my stupidity (L,N).  </p><p> </p><p>Little by little the whole team gathered into the living room. They all looked at me with such sympathy it made me gag. Apparently Tony invited them to watch the video and discuss the new information. Wanda sat on the couch next to me and put my head on her lap. I was in too much pain to say anything, so I just let her play with my hair. It felt kind of nice not that I was going to ever admit it. She was using her powers to cure my headache.  </p><p> </p><p>,,I know you hear me’’ - she spoke into my mind ,,I will come to you room later to help you heal faster’’  </p><p> </p><p>,,Thank you, Wanda’’  </p><p> </p><p>-What do we have here?  </p><p> </p><p>I knew this voice. I sat up and opened my eyes as soon as I heard him enter the room. Nick Fury. The only guy who stood between me and a lifetime locked in a cell. I fixed my hair a little ignoring the pain I felt.  </p><p> </p><p>-Hello agent (L,N) - he greeted – Stark here said you were amazing today so I decided to see for myself.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony played the recording and a few minutes after It started I excussed myself and walked out of the room. I couldn’t take to watch how many rookie mistakes I had made. I decided to walk to the lowest floor where they kept Loki.My previous cell. I passed by a couple of agents who didn’t dare to look me in the eyes. I guess my little adventure from today made me even more deserving of their fear. There were three agents standing in front of the steel door that were playing poker. I cleared my throat and all of them stood up waiting for my orders.  </p><p> </p><p>-Can someone bring me a piece of paper and a pen? I need to leave the prisoner a message regarding our training tomorrow.  </p><p> </p><p>I sat at one of the chairs and waited patiently for the things that I asked. It felt like forever. I was on the verge of falling asleep when a guard tapped me on the shoulder. I wrote a little note to Loki.  </p><p> </p><p>,, I’ll meet you at the ground floor tomorrow at 12 o’clock sharp.’’  </p><p> </p><p>I passed it to the guard with some instructions.  </p><p> </p><p>-You give it to him with the excuse of a dinner you will serve. I want him tomorrow at 12 as it says here. I will not tolerate disobedience. And no chains. Understood.  </p><p> </p><p>The poor guy nodded and I left as soon as I could. I was going to faint every moment and it better not be in front of the guards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Make up truly did wonders. All of the bruises Wanda couldn’t heal last night were thoroughly covered with foundation and as I was doing some finishing touches with the setting powder all I could think about was how much I would like an ibuprofen right now. I looked around for my phone and after a couple of minutes of pacing around my room I found it on my nightstand between the pages of the book I was reading. It was almost twelve o’clock which meant it was time for my meeting with Loki. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses to protect my eyes from the light and reluctantly opened the door. It was a Saturday and the tower was quiet. The only thing disturbing this peace was the clatter of my high heels on the marble floors. Having in mind, how much taller Loki was than me I could definitely use some help. I stood on the ground floor which was the only thing separating the SHIELD agents' workplace and the avengers living quarters.  </p><p>  I had a couple of minutes to kill and decided to check my emails. I sat in one of the chairs and started going through my phone which I thought was a clear sign I was trying to avoid human contact.I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, and I groaned in irritation. The man behind me jumped a few steps back. I was forced to get up with a couple of cracks and pops coming from my joints. It felt like I was eighty years old damn It. </p><p> </p><p>-Agent Peterson. What can I do for you?  </p><p> </p><p>-I...uh - he stuttered – I wanted to ask how are you agent (L/N). I heard about your fight yesterday.  </p><p> </p><p>-It was a simple training. I am fine thank you for the concern.  </p><p> </p><p>-And one more thing...  </p><p> </p><p>I heard the elevator doors open and three guards got out of it with Loki and he seemed furious.  </p><p> </p><p>-Get your filthy hands off of me, or I swear I will crack your skull open with my bare hands – he threatened.  </p><p> </p><p>Before Peterson could finish his sentence the captain of the guard was standing in front of us.  </p><p> </p><p>-Good morning captain Munrow. - I greeted  </p><p> </p><p>-It midday agent (L/N). Some of us don’t have the pleasure to sleep until noon.  </p><p> </p><p>– I see you are having a great time with our new guest?  </p><p> </p><p>-It would be much easier to tame him if you haven’t forbidden us to put him in chains.  </p><p> </p><p>-I didn’t think it would be a problem.  </p><p> </p><p>-Every single order you give us is a problem – he remarked spitefully.  </p><p> </p><p>I raised an eyebrow at the audacity of this man. I chuckled slightly and took off my glasses, so he could look me in the eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>-Look captain – I spat – I’ll explain something to you and your guard and I’ll use small words so you can understand me completely. I can have you fired in a minute.  </p><p> </p><p>I took one step closer to him, and my face was an inch away from his.  </p><p> </p><p>-But bear in mind that I can annihilate you in seconds.  </p><p> </p><p>He gulped nervously. I could hear his thoughts.  </p><p>,,I am an idiot’’ ,,This was a really, really stupid thing to say’’ ,,God I will kill that bitch someday’’  </p><p> </p><p>I sent a condescending smile in his direction and with a slight movement of my wrist the guards let go of Loki. He stood there with an irritated expression and in his eyes I could see how tempted he was to kill me right then and there.  </p><p> </p><p>-C’mon Loki. We have some work to do.  </p><p> </p><p>-And what if I decide not to follow your orders?  </p><p> </p><p>-I will leave you to the lovely service of Captain Munrow of course. - I said mockingly  </p><p> </p><p>I started walking away and just seconds later I heard his steps behind me. We got into the elevator and started going up. I leaned on the glass wall of the lift and put my glasses on once more. My throbbing headache reminded me of itself once more. I wanted to gouge my eyes out. The elevator stopped at our floor and I headed to the kitchen with the god/mass murderer following me.  </p><p> </p><p>-I can show you around if you want? - I offered  </p><p> </p><p>-It’s not like you can impress me – he spat.  </p><p> </p><p>I rolled my eyes and started going thought the medicine we kept in one of the drawers.  </p><p> </p><p>-Do you want something to eat? I know the food they are serving is awful.  </p><p> </p><p>-I don’t intend on eating the Midgardian garbage you can make.  </p><p> </p><p>This whole interaction was starting to get on my nerves. I took two tablets in my hand and swallowed them with some water.  </p><p> </p><p>-Do you want to drink something? Water, tea, coffee?  </p><p> </p><p>I finally faced him and saw he was sitting on one of the chairs. He was admiring his nails as if they were the Sistine Chapel. I rolled my eyes and sat on the chair opposite from him. I started checking his face for some serious damage from yesterdays fight. I could easily sense if there was some internal damage but I had to look into his mind which was always tricky. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on getting behind his mental barrier. I was almost there when he reached trough the table and grabbed my hand with such force I thought my fingers might break. His skin was so cold I shivered. He pulled me closer to him and forced me to face him.  </p><p> </p><p>-Get out of my head – he hissed.  </p><p> </p><p>He let go of my hand and sat down again.  </p><p> </p><p>-I was checking if you had some internal damage from yesterday – I said trying to sound nonchalantly while I shook my hand trying to get rid of the pain  </p><p> </p><p>-You couldn’t cause damage to me even if you died trying.  </p><p> </p><p>-Well, you were the one passed out on the floor in the end of the training. - I teased him  </p><p> </p><p>His eyes were burning with such hatred it felt like he might set me on fire every second. I sighed and massaged my temples.  </p><p> </p><p>-Look Loki. You will need to cooperate if you don’t want to be thrown into an Asgardian dungeon again. This time for the rest of your really long life.  </p><p> </p><p>-I prefer to rot in a dungeon than to be a prisoner of some fragile idiotic human beings.  </p><p> </p><p>-Glad to see the integration of the new avenger is going smoothly.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony walked into the room and was presented with the sight of me and Loki staring at each other.  </p><p> </p><p>-Smooth as butter – I mumbled.  </p><p> </p><p>-I demand to go back to my chamber.  </p><p> </p><p>-You can’t demand anything in here. - I rolled my eyes – Wake up princess you don’t have any power over us we aren’t your servants.  </p><p> </p><p>-I will leave you to it (Y/N).  </p><p> </p><p>Tony walked out of the room as fast as he could with a bottle of bourbon in his hand  </p><p> </p><p>-It’s twelve thirty Stark! - I shouted after him  </p><p> </p><p>I felt like I was living among children. Loki was still looking at me obviously disgusted by the fact I even dared to look at him let alone talk. My head was going to explode.  </p><p> </p><p>-Let’s stop beating around the bush, shall we?  </p><p> </p><p>-What is that bush you are talking about mortal? - he started looking around – Great, I am stuck with a mentally challenged Midgardian.  </p><p> </p><p>Great. He is as oblivious to idioms as Thor.  </p><p> </p><p>-It means to get to the point. - I sighed- We need your help with the Tesseract you need our help to continue your life as a spoiled privileged prick.  </p><p> </p><p>-You will talk to me with the respect I deserve - he started but I couldn’t stand his childishness anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>-Your bark is worse than your bite, sweetheart. I am sick of your holier–than-thou attitude. We are in the same boat. I am willing to give you the respect you deserve when you start treating me with the respect I deserve.  </p><p> </p><p>The room went silent for a moment.  </p><p> </p><p>-We have a work out tomorrow scheduled for seven o’clock. Wear something comfortable.  </p><p> </p><p>I stood up and walked right past the rest of the team who were obviously listening at the door. When they saw me, they tried to act normal. I rolled my eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>-Wanda honey?  </p><p> </p><p>-Yes (Y/N)?  </p><p> </p><p>-You do realize you are watering a fake plant, right?  </p><p> </p><p>I used the intercom to call a couple of agents to escort Loki to his chamber and went to take a nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After what seemed like hours of unsuccessful sleeping I decided to get up. I was disappointed to find out I had stayed in bed for less than an hour. I fixed my hair a little and went to find Thor. I was feeling like a failure. I knew that dealing with Loki was going to be hard, but I didn’t expect it to be this hard. The blond god was sitting in the living room watching some kind of a horror movie. Interesting.  </p><p> </p><p>-Hello Thor. - I greeted  </p><p> </p><p>He jumped a little and looked around until he finally saw me standing at the door.  </p><p> </p><p>-Have I told you that you and Loki have a lot in common? - he laughed  </p><p> </p><p>-Is that so?  </p><p> </p><p>-For example you both love sneaking up on people.  </p><p> </p><p>-Now that you’ve mentioned it, Loki is the reason I was looking for you.  </p><p> </p><p>-What do you want to know about my brother?  </p><p> </p><p>-What does he like to do? Does he have any hobbies?  </p><p> </p><p>Thor was deep in thought for a couple of minutes. I wondered how couldn’t he know such a simple thing about his own brother. It shouldn’t be taking him this long to answer.  </p><p> </p><p>-When I think about it...he really like reading. It’s all he ever did when we were children.  </p><p> </p><p>This sounded promising. We could bond over reading. I liked the idea of having someone to talk to about books.  </p><p> </p><p>-Do you know what literature he likes?  </p><p> </p><p>-Mainly Asgardian books I think.  </p><p> </p><p>-That’s not very detailed Thor.  </p><p>-I wished I could help.  </p><p>  He seemed sad. It was like questions like this reminded him how little he knows about his own brother. I felt sorry for him because he really was trying. We said our goodbyes, and I headed to one of my favourite places in the tower – Tony’s library. I entered the room through its familiar large doors. I took my first step in and looked around. There were huge windows at the back of the library that gave it a magnificent and outstanding look, while also bringing in a powerful light into the library. I headed to the classical section. For some reason I thought Loki would be a Shakespeare’s fan. I picked two of my favourite plays – Coriolanus and Macbeth along with Shakespeare’s sonnets. It was good for now. I knew that there wasn’t much to do down there. I left the library faster than I usually would but I couldn’t wait to give Loki the books. The ride to the lowest floor seemed to take forever. When the doors of the elevator opened, I had to stop myself from sprinting to the end of the corridor. I saw the same three guards from yesterday standing in front of the door. We greeted each other and after a short explanation of what I was planning to do they agreed to let me talk to him.  </p><p>I pushed the steel door and walked into the small, not very cozy room. Loki sat up. His hands were in chains which connected to the wall and which didn’t allow him to move more than three steps from the bed which was the only thing in the room.  </p><p> </p><p>-To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? - said Loki in the most sarcastic way possible making sure I understood how unpleasant was for him to be in my company  </p><p> </p><p>-I wanted to bring you something to read. - I showed him the books and left them on the ground  </p><p> </p><p>I went to him and took a look at the chains. Focusing my power on the hook which connected them to the wall I expected to hear a loud crack and for them to fall to the ground.  </p><p> </p><p>-What the heck? - I said to myself  </p><p> </p><p>-They are magic resistant. - Loki remarked  </p><p> </p><p>-That’s new. They didn’t care to change anything else in this godforsaken room.  </p><p> </p><p>-What do you mean?  </p><p> </p><p>Well, I’ll be damned. Someone swallowed their pride and was trying to have a conversation.  </p><p> </p><p>-When I first came into the Tower, this used to be my ,,room’’.  </p><p> </p><p>Loki laughed.  </p><p> </p><p>-Do I look that gullible to you?  </p><p> </p><p>-You don’t believe me, do you?  </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. I sat on the bed next to him and tore a hole in the mattress. I got out the old dagger I had hid in there and threw it in the air. Loki caught it and smirked.  </p><p> </p><p>-Not bad.  </p><p> </p><p>-Was that a hint of approval?  </p><p> </p><p>I extended my hand and waited for him to give me the dagger. He hesitated. I was sure he was debating whether I was an idiot for giving him the weapon or a potential ally. He put it in my hand, and I smiled. That was a step in the right direction.  </p><p> </p><p>-I know you don’t trust me but lift your hands up.  </p><p> </p><p>-Beg you pardon?  </p><p> </p><p>-The chains are magic resistant, but I have another idea.  </p><p> </p><p>Loki lifted his hands on my eye level and I ran my fingers along the surface of the shackles until I found the lock. I used the pointy end of the dagger with the blade facing up. I hear a crack and the chains fell into his lap.  </p><p> </p><p>-Lock picking – I smiled – Works like a charm.  </p><p> </p><p>Loki's face lit up as if he was a small child in a candy store. He smiled at me and laughed in disbelief.  </p><p> </p><p>-I want to learn how you did that.  </p><p> </p><p>I had impressed him. I felt so happy I could start dancing around the cell.  </p><p> </p><p>-Can you do it with any lock?  </p><p> </p><p>-In theory you can. - I shrugged – Maybe I can teach you.  </p><p> </p><p>-Really? - he picked up the cuffs that used to be on his wrists and started inspecting the lock  </p><p> </p><p>-Yeah.  </p><p> </p><p>I stood up and went to get the books from the dusty floor. I handed them to him and knocked on the door three times which was a sign I want to get out.  </p><p> </p><p>-Wait! - Loki said – Why?  </p><p> </p><p>His gaze was moving between the chains and me.  </p><p> </p><p>-How would you read if the chains were in the way? - I winked.  </p><p> </p><p>I couldn’t wait for the Captain of the guard to learn about my new adventure.  <br/>I went to the living room where Tony, Peter and Nat were talking about something. I was on cloud nine from my interaction just minutes ago.  </p><p> </p><p>-Hi (Y,N)! - Peter waved  </p><p> </p><p>-Someone is in a good mood? - Nat smirked  </p><p> </p><p>-Quick, check if there’s any booze left! - Tony joked  </p><p> </p><p>-Ha ha ha – I said sarcastically – If you want to know I just bonded with Loki a little bit.  </p><p> </p><p>-Is that so? I thought you two were on the verge of killing each other this morning?  </p><p> </p><p>-It wasn’t that bad Nat.  </p><p> </p><p>-You called him a spoiled privileged prick – Tony snickered.  </p><p> </p><p>-The important thing is – I cut him off – that he tolerates me. That’s good enough for now.  </p><p> </p><p>-Congratulations miss (Y/N)!  </p><p> </p><p>-Just (Y/N) Peter.  </p><p> </p><p>-Can you cook for us? - Nat pleaded – It's been a day and a half since we’ve eaten only take out.  </p><p> </p><p>-No problem but I have to ask Tony for a favor.  </p><p> </p><p>I was walking on very thin ice.  </p><p> </p><p>-So Tony...  </p><p> </p><p>-Yes (Y/N) spill the beans.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony was sipping on his scotch when I blurted.  </p><p> </p><p>-We need to move Loki to our floor.  </p><p> </p><p>-What?! - the three of them exclaimed  </p><p> </p><p>-I need it in order to earn his trust. He can take the room next to mine.  </p><p> </p><p>Tony sighed loudly.  </p><p> </p><p>-Steve will not be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My alarm rang at precisely 6 o’clock. Sometimes I wondered whether I was capable of making good decisions. Then I did something stupid like scheduling a work out for seven in the morning and the answer became crystal clear – I was not. I got out of bed with a groan and barely made it to the bathroom. The mirror definitely wasn’t my best friend this morning. I couldn’t wear make-up today which meant I was going to walk around with a purple-ish bruise on the right side of my face. It didn’t really hurt, but I looked like I had been run over by a car. The shadows under my eyes weren’t really helping. I had stayed late the previous night in order to read some Norse mythology but one thing led to another and I went to bed at around three in the morning. I stretched out my arms and proceeded to wash my face with cold water. I was going to shower later. I pulled myself together and went to find some old workout apparel from the closet. A pair of leggings and a baggy t-shirt would be fine. They weren’t as fancy as the costume I wore the previous time but I didn’t really care. I shivered and put on a hoodie. The morning was far too cold for my liking.  </p><p> I headed to the kitchen where I poured myself a steaming cup of coffee. The fresh pot meant that Tony had stayed up until the early hours of the morning which wasn’t out of the ordinary.  </p><p> -Great – I mumbled to myself – We are out of milk.  </p><p> I didn’t usually drink my coffee black, but there was no time to go to the store. I poured it into a reusable cup and grabbed a bottle of water on my way out. I had to get the training room ready for me and Loki. The tower was quiet at this time of day. There were no agents roaming the corridors or avengers making fun of the way my hair was sticking up. I walked through the training hall and went straight to the magic room where Loki was already waiting for me. He was leaning on the wall with a book in hand but even though he was reading I saw him yawning. He heard my footsteps and looked up. Loki eyed me up and down and returned his gaze to the book who seemed much more interesting than me.  </p><p> -I see you’ve already given up on looking presentable. - he said with a sneer in his voice  </p><p> I looked at my clothes and dismissed his comment. I couldn’t wait to make him run in that stupid armor of his.  </p><p> -Why did we have to be up at this ridiculous hour? - he complained  </p><p> -Always a pleasure to see you (Y/N)! How did you sleep? Did you have breakfast? - I rolled my eyes  </p><p> -Oh, yeah- he said with his nose buried in the book – Good morning.  </p><p> -Morning to you too Sunshine.  </p><p> He looked at me with visible displeasure at the sound of the pet name. I asked him to take my coffee for a moment, so I could unlock the room. He took it reluctantly and mumbled something along the lines of - ,,Useless mortals’’. The room was dark and extremely cold, but it was also the only place we could work out without having spectators. I flipped the light switch and the room suddenly brightened. I turned on the electric panel heater and stood next to it hoping for the warmth to spread faster. Loki handed me my coffee and sat at the bench . I lifted the cup in order to take a sip from it, but nothing came out. I opened the lid and It was frozen. There was a big ice cube where my warm coffee was supposed to be.  </p><p> -You must be fun at parties – I death glared him from across the room.  </p><p> I could swear I saw a sly smile on his lips.  </p><p> -What are you reading? - I tried to gain my composure back  </p><p> -Do you really care?  </p><p> -Having in mind, I am the one who brought you these books, yeah I do care.  </p><p> He lifted the book, so I could see the title written on the back.  </p><p> -Coriolanus. -I read excitedly -It is actually one of my favorites.  </p><p> A dismissive smile was playing on his lips. It was the kind of smile you give to a small child asking you why they can't eat ice cream before dinner.  </p><p> -Is it really? My guess is that Thor managed to remember one thing about me and you tried to use it in your favor.  </p><p> And there it is. That cold demeanor was extremely annoying and he knew it. He was trying to get under my skin, but two could play that game.  </p><p> -I picked this one because the main character reminded me of you.  </p><p> Loki tried to ignore me but I knew he was too self-centered not to pay attention to my following words.  </p><p> -He is quite a complicated man. His pride forbids him from disguising his contempt for other people, whom he deems weak, cowardly and fickle in their loyalties and affections.  </p><p> His jaw clenched, and that’s when I knew I was getting to him.  </p><p> - When he doesn’t get what he wants, he becomes an uncontained vessel of blistering rage. He thinks he is superior to other people. And that there are certain individuals who are born to rule. Does that ring a bell?  </p><p> Loki slammed the book shut and stood up.  </p><p> -Even though I'd love nothing more than to engage in a friendly chit-chat with you.- he said trough clenched teeth- I thought you and your servants kicked me out of bed for a...workout?  </p><p> -They aren’t my servants – I said while stretching – They are my colleagues.  </p><p> -Well, you’ve definitely struck fear into your colleagues hearts – he remarked mockingly.  </p><p> -I am glad you’re enjoying yourself. - I rolled my eyes – I hope your legs work as good as your mouth. We will be running laps today.  </p><p> Loki raised an eyebrow at me.  </p><p> -You must be joking?  </p><p> -You might want to take off the armor - I suggested.  </p><p> -Do you really think I would waste my time running around like a headless chicken?  </p><p> -Good thing I am not asking you then.  </p><p> Loki snapped his fingers, and he appeared in a green v-neck t-shirt and black pants which seemed much more comfortable than his previous attire.  </p><p> -You like showing off, don’t you?  </p><p> -Showing off is what you do when you are better than everybody else.- he shrugged  </p><p> -Unbelievable – I whispered before I took off  </p><p> Loki didn’t seem to care that I had already begun to run.  </p><p> – You better start, princess! - I said behind my back- You will not leave this room before you’ve ran just as much as me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Teleporting is not running!  </p><p> -Why do I need to be covered in sweat for it to be considered a workout? - he said sounding completely disgusted but the thought of actually doing exercises.</p><p> -Because you need good physical training if you will be going on missions – I almost screamed.  </p><p> We were arguing for almost two and a half hours and I was long past the stage of being friendly.  </p><p> -Why would I want to do that?- he exclaimed  </p><p> -Because the sooner you start going on missions the sooner you will be able to leave the Tower. - I explained for what seemed like the millionth time  </p><p> ,,Which means you will have something better to do than get on my nerves’’- thought.  </p><p> -I heard that! – he warned me.  </p><p> -You were supposed to! -I groaned  </p><p> I was covered in sweat, hungry and cranky because I was barely able to function on three hours of sleep. Loki had snapped his fingers and was dressed in clothes that seemed more suitable for a dinner in a fancy restaurant than walking around the Tower.He seemed as fresh as a cucumber. Extremely annoying, stuck-up, sly cucumber. God I was hungry. It had been a couple of seconds of me silently staring at him when he finally opened his mouth.  </p><p>-Why are you looking at me like that? - he questioned  </p><p>-I am trying to resist the urge to hit you with a chair.  </p><p> I started walking in the directions of the showers. He took his book and hurried after me. I tried ignoring him, but it was extremely difficult having in mind he didn’t shut up.  </p><p> -Somebody’s cranky – he observed.  </p><p> -Somebody froze my coffee – I nagged.  </p><p> -I am the God of mischief. What did you expect?  </p><p> -To have some kind of survival instinct.  </p><p> I send him the dirtiest look I could manage and the only reaction I got from him was a quiet chuckle. That bastard. I slammed the door in his face and locked it.  </p><p> -Unbeliavable- he exclaimed  </p><p>I tired to suppress a laugh while I was taking off my clothes. He sounded so surprised.  </p><p> -Mortal? - I heard a voice from the other side of the door but I was already getting into the shower so I ignored him  <br/>I shampooed my hair and tried to concentrate on relaxing my muscles after the workout but Loki was desperately trying to get my attention.  </p><p>-Ok, do you prefer Midgardian? Avenger?  </p><p>-Ignore him, just rinse off your hair – I muttered.  </p><p>-(Y/N)? I know you can hear me!  </p><p>-Yes! - I yelled – I can hear you!  </p><p>-What am I supposed to do?  </p><p> ,,Get lost’’ - I rolled my eyes </p><p>-I’ll be out in a minute – I sighed – Just wait for me.  </p><p>I couldn’t wait to show him his room. If Thor was right, he would lock himself in there and not leave it for extended periods of time which worked for me. I hopped out of the shower and started quickly putting on my clothes with my back facing the door. I had forgotten to get a towel for my body, so I just dried myself off with the one I usually used for my hair. When I was finally ready I faced the door and a high-pitched squeal escaped my lips. I almost jumped out of my skin at the sight of the long-haired god leaning against the door reading the rest of his book.  </p><p>-You know I can see some similarities between him and me. You were right.  </p><p>-Are you out of your mind?! - I screamed  </p><p>-You told me to wait?  </p><p>-On the other side of the door! How long have you been standing there?!  </p><p>-A couple of minutes maybe?  </p><p>-A couple of minutes?! - I screeched  </p><p>,,And I pride myself in the fact that no one sneaks up on me’’ -I thought to myself </p><p>-Let’s just go – I said with my hand covering my face.  </p><p>As we made our way towards the elevator Loki finally closed his book and decided this was the perfect moment to strike up a conversation.  </p><p>-For Midgardian literature this is actually really good.  </p><p>-Mhm.- I answered completely not in the mood to talk with him  </p><p>-The style, the storyline. This man really had a way with words.  </p><p>-He did.  </p><p>-You said you liked to read, right?  </p><p>-Yes- I said while massaging my temples  </p><p>I pressed the button and waited for the lift to come down at our level. Loki sighed dramatically and turned to me.  </p><p>-I didn’t see anything if that’s why you’re so flustered.  </p><p>-I am not flustered –I argued.  </p><p>-Really? Then why are you not facing me?  </p><p>Even though I wasn’t looking at him, I could hear the smile in his voice.  </p><p>-I am the God of lies - he announced as If I didn’t know this already </p><p>-Besides... - he continued – I have no interest in sleeping with a Midgardian.  </p><p>He leaned a little bit closer to me.  </p><p>-But you do have quite an intriguing physique. </p><p> Oh, I saw what he did there. He was testing me. And I fell right into the trap. Feeling in control again I regained my composure and with a small smile playing on my lips I looked at him  </p><p>-I thought you said you weren’t looking?  </p><p> Loki returned my smile.  </p><p>-Ah, glad you’re listening to me. - he said in the smuggest tone possible – Where can I find more books like the ones you gave me?  </p><p>-You read them all? - I exclaimed  </p><p>-I was bored.  </p><p>-I will show you the library after my surprise.  </p><p>-Surprise? - he asked in disbelief – What surprise?  </p><p>-If I told it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, would it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We got into the elevator, and I could see the way he was nervously tapping his foot. Was it anxiety? Excitement?  </p><p>-You really don’t like surprises, do you? - I chuckled </p><p>-Don’t make fun of me – he said in a sharp voice.  </p><p>-Was that supposed to scare me? - I teased him – It's not a bad thing I promise.  </p><p>He crossed his arms and shot me an intimidating glance.  </p><p>-How do you go about defining good and bad, mortal?- he scoffed  </p><p>-You fascinate me-I shook my head.  </p><p>-What?  </p><p>-You change your emotions faster than you change your clothes.  </p><p>-I don’t need you to analyze me.  </p><p>-You’re not that hard to read.  </p><p>I pressed the button for the 92nd floor. I had talked to a couple of people from Tony’s team who volunteered to help me set up the room which had been empty ever since I got here. I was excited to finally have some company. The elevator stopped, and I hopped out of it.  </p><p>-Come with me – I grinned.  </p><p>-Why are you so excited anyways?- Loki rolled his eyes  </p><p>-Are you always such a joy to be around?  </p><p>-I am trying my best.- he send a fake smile my way  </p><p>-Here we are! - I announced  </p><p> I opened the door to his new living space. It looked better than I expected.The room was relatively big. I was quite impressed with the work they managed to do in such short notice. There was a king-sized bed with silk sheets and a couple of pillows. I had asked them to put a little library in the right corner of the room with a couple of empty shelves If he wanted to expand his collection. There was a vintage desk sitting next to the door with what seemed like a pretty comfortable chair. They had put a wardrobe even though I wasn’t sure he had any clothes. It looked as if he usually used magic for things like there but I didn’t care at the moment. I was waiting for a reaction from him.  </p><p>-Uh...  </p><p>-At loss of words, are we? - I joked  </p><p>-I can’t say that I quite understand what you wanted to show me?  </p><p>I walked into the room and sat on the couch which was conveniently placed next to the library.  </p><p>-You have a room now! – I announced - I know It’s probably not as big as your real room but It works for now.  </p><p> The realization of what I had said suddenly hit him, but he still didn’t seem quite sure I serious.  </p><p>-The only disadvantage is that we have to share a bathroom, but I told the others you’re moving in here so you will be able to freely walk around. That’s a plus. I live in the room next door, so I’m here if you need me for anything. Also...  </p><p>-Why?- he asked  </p><p>-Pardon me?  </p><p>-Why are you doing this?- he repeated slowly  </p><p>He didn’t trust me, and I couldn’t blame him. I used to act the same way. He was standing in the middle of the room tapping his fingers on the table waiting for me to say something.  </p><p>-I know what it’s like to be treated like a prisoner. - I admitted  </p><p>-And all the other...avengers - he spat – are okay with all of this?  </p><p>-Oh, believe me the aren’t. I had an argument with Steve for more than three hours last night. - I laughed</p><p>-Why go through all this trouble just for me? - he asked without looking at me it seemed like he was talking more to himself than me.  </p><p>-I want us to be friends- I said- I want to help you.  </p><p>My last words made his body language change. He became visibly more tense.  </p><p>-I don’t need your help or your friendship.  </p><p>-Ok – I agreed – but that won’t stop me from trying.  </p><p>I got up from the sofa and headed to the door. I turned to him once again. Loki haven’t moved from his place. He wasn’t facing me, and his fingers were still slowly tapping on the table as if it was a way to calm himself.  </p><p>-I’m going to make breakfast, do you want some?  </p><p>-Hm...- he turned  </p><p>-Breakfast?- I offered once more  </p><p>-Oh, no thank you.  </p><p>-I will leave you alone then. Do you still want to see the library? - I asked  </p><p>-I just want to rest at the moment - he said while massaging his wrists.  </p><p> I tried to swallow the lump inside my throat. I had the same kind of tic after Tony had gotten me out of the cell. Most probably they had put the chains back on after I left yesterday. Those bastards.  </p><p>-Ok, I’ll be on the top floor if you need me. </p><p>I left him alone and went to the living room where everyone was just relaxing. Meanwhile I was boiling with rage and on the verge of firing the captain of the guard.  </p><p>-Whoa – said Tony when I dramatically lied on the sofa next to him – What is happening?  </p><p>-I am thinking of breaking someone’s kneecaps.  </p><p>Steve looked at me with horror in his eyes, and I laughed.  </p><p>-Just joking, Cap.  </p><p>-I take it Loki didn’t react like you wanted?- Nat asked from the other couch  </p><p>-That went really well actually – I smiled – he is starting to warm up to me.  </p><p> The others didn’t look too convinced.  </p><p>-He said ,,thank you’’.  </p><p>-The bar is extremely low. – Natasha teased.  </p><p>-It’s a start.  </p><p>-Then why are you angry?- Steve questioned  </p><p>-Captain Munrow has been extremely disrespectful. He disobeys orders and uses every chance he could get to undermine my authority. - I huffed  </p><p>,,Why does this remind me of someone’’  </p><p>Steve’s thought was so deafening it was as if he said it out loud.  </p><p>-It was one time! – I rolled my eyes- Why can't you forget it?  </p><p>-You should stop reading my mind (L/N).  </p><p>-I would if you didn’t shout your thoughts in my face. I showed you how to close off your mind why can’t you just use it.  </p><p>-I don’t feel like doing it. - he shrugged- It's useless and tiring.  </p><p>This man could really get my blood boiling. It was not that hard but he just refused to do it. We have had this talk over and over again. He was like a spoiled child sometimes.  </p><p>-This could save your life one day. You have no idea, how much pain, a person who has access to your mind can do.  </p><p>-Yeah, because there are mind readers on every corner. -Steve dismissed my comment  </p><p>-She does have a point.- Bucky chimed in on our conversation - It is a good skill to have.  </p><p>-Not everyone is as skilled as a Hydra agent, Buck- he laughed - (Y/N) here for example couldn’t hurt a fly with her powers.  </p><p>Everyone in the room seemed to notice how stupid was it of Steve to say this but it was way too late for him to back out. I crossed my arms and looked at him with the calmest expression I could.  </p><p>-Do you really think that Rogers?  </p><p>-Well judging by the bruise on your face, I can with certainty tell you can’t protect yourself. Let alone kill somebody.  </p><p>My fingers found the slightly painful place on my face. I had forgotten about it, but he had to point it out.  </p><p>-You want a demonstration of what I can really do? - I snapped  </p><p>-(Y/N) leave him to be an asshole just this once. He's had a bad day.  </p><p>-It’s twelve o’clock! - I exclaimed  </p><p>I looked at Tony who seemed far too tired to deal with this shit and so was I. I decided to walk away and leave him be. Steve didn’t deserve my time.Nat, Wanda and I were heading to the kitchen when I heard Bucky talking to him.</p><p>-You’re being far too rough on the kid.  </p><p>I started making the pancakes I was craving since yesterday and decided to talk with the girls about my morning. They were dying to catch up on some gossip.  </p><p>-He did what?!- Wanda exclaimed – You’re joking!  </p><p>-I wish I was – I sighed.  </p><p>-He really said you had a nice figure!- Nat giggled  </p><p>-No, no – I laughed - ,,An intriguing physique.’’  </p><p> I poured myself another cup of tea and flipped the pancake which was starting to burn a little.  </p><p>-On a more serious note – Nat started – you should be careful with him.  </p><p>-He isn’t that scary guys.  </p><p>-He did try to take over New York. - Wanda remarked  </p><p>-I’ve done worse. - I said with a shrug- I just think that treating him like a prisoner won’t change things. </p><p>-If you say so...  </p><p>I looked at Wanda while I was taking a sip from my tea.  </p><p>-I know so.  </p><p>-Thor is coming back tonight. - Nat reminded me  </p><p>-Really? I completely forgot.  </p><p>-Yeah, because you were to busy swooning over his brother.  </p><p> I shot a glance at Wanda who was too busy stuffing her mouth with one of the pancakes to notice me. -Careful Maximoff- I warned her  </p><p> -Oh, so scary – Nat rolled her eyes-I’ll invite the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the day went by, I approached  Loki’s room a couple of times but didn’t gather the courage to knock until it was around five in the afternoon. I took a deep breath and stepped closer to the door. I was almost positive he knew whenever I was there because I felt the energy shift every single time. I lifted my hand to announce my presence when the door flew open. Loki was leaning against the door frame. Up to this moment I haven’t really thought about our height difference but looking at him from this angle I understood why they called them frost giants. He was towering over me and I felt strangely attracted to this man.  </p><p>-Can I help you? - he asked with the most disinterested tone I’ve ever heard. </p><p>His voice hit me like a bucket of cold water. I cleared my throat and felt the warmth of the blush as it crawled up my neck.  </p><p>-I was wondering whether you wanted to see where the library is. - I asked with a high-pitched voice  </p><p>-Ah, she can talk!- he exclaimed sarcastically- So you didn’t come here just to stare.  </p><p>I was trying to think of a witty comeback, but my mind wasn’t cooperating.  </p><p>-Forget it – I mumbled.  </p><p>I turned my back to him. I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with his mockery.  </p><p>-Wait. - he tried to stop me  </p><p>I was already a couple of steps away when he teleported next to me. I gave a sudden shout of surprise and almost fell to the floor, but he caught my hand and pulled me back on my feet. I was both moved and furious at his gesture.  </p><p>-Use your bloody feet once in a while! - I snapped - Damn it!  </p><p>-You are in a delightful mood- he answered.  </p><p>I massaged my temples and sighed<br/>-I am sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.  </p><p>-It’s not a big deal – he shrugged – I am used to it.  </p><p> I knew that this statement was supposed to make me feel better but It actually made me feel even worse if it was possible. I was claimed I wanted to be his friend and treated him like everyone else. I decided to break the silence we were walking in.  </p><p>-I really am sorry about before.  </p><p>-I am infamous for scaring people and pulling pranks. I’ve had my fair share of people yelling at me. - he chuckled.  </p><p>As I opened the big wooden doors, I could see a wide genuine smile rising to Loki’s lips. His face lit up with excitement and soon enough he disappeared between the numerous bookshelves. I decided to leave him alone for a second and sat myself in one of the big armchairs which were put next to the enormous windows. The daylight was slowly dying, so I clapped twice which activated the lights. I noticed the poetry book I had left on the small table next to me. The silence was comforting and relaxed my nerves. My head had been killing me for the last couple of days which made me insufferable. While I was flipping trough the pages filled with Edgar Allan Poe’s genius I sensed movement on my left. I saw Loki trying to balance what seemed like fifteen books while admiring the leather bound spines of the classic literature novels I had organized the other day.  </p><p>-Do you need some help? - I asked while suppressing a laugh  </p><p>He jumped like a startled rabbit at the sound of my voice. The books spilled from his hands and I jumped from my seat to prevent them from hitting the floor.  </p><p>,,Stop’’ - I thought and they listened to me. The books were standing completely still in the air just inches from the floor. I made a movement with my finger which mimicked putting them on top of one another and slowly pulled them towards me.  </p><p>-You could've asked me for help, you know? - I laughed while putting them on the table.  </p><p> I sat in my chair once again and crossed my legs.  </p><p>-I wanted to avoid this – he huffed.  </p><p>-What?  </p><p>-You know what – he answered without looking at me.  </p><p>-I really don’t.  </p><p>-Laughing.- he snapped  </p><p>-You...hate laughing?- I said with a puzzled expression  </p><p>-I hate it when people are laughing at me. - he explained to me like I was a total idiot.  </p><p>Before I could say something he disappeared from my sight. I slowly stood up from the chair and closed my eyes. Typically I was able to sense energy. When I was really focused, I could see it. In a couple of seconds, I located him and started walking towards the back of the library. I saw him standing near one of the windows. The sky was ablaze with the fire of the setting sun. The soft glow coming from outside was softening his features making him seem almost peaceful. I knew he wanted to be away for a moment and that everything was overwhelming for him but I just couldn’t bear to leave without saying something.  </p><p>-Came to gloat?- he raised an eyebrow  </p><p>-I wasn’t laughing at you. - I assured him- I will never make fun of you because of something you love.  </p><p>-Everyone does – he shrugged – just join them.  </p><p>-What is so bad about reading? - I asked- It has always been my passion. On Earth It is seen as a good thing.  </p><p>A faint bitter smile passed over Loki’s lips but it was soon changed with the same old bored expression he used to mask his real emotions.  </p><p>-Don’t you have anything better to do than questioning me about my life story?  </p><p>-Nah, I cleared my schedule.  </p><p>-Having in mind how many timed I felt you lurking in the corridor before you almost knocked at my door - he said with a condescending sneer – I don’t think you have a very busy schedule.  </p><p>-Agent (L/N) - I heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. say – The others are waiting for you in the kitchen. Mr. Stark said to inform you that Point Break has arrived.  </p><p>Regardless of the conversation I was having with Loki I snickered at the nickname Tony used for Thor. </p><p>-What in the Norns was that?- the god questioned</p><p>-That's Tony's virtual assistant - I explained - It's called F.R.I.D.A.Y.</p><p>Loki massaged his temples. I could hear one very distinctive thought in his head ,,I hate Midgard''</p><p>-Point Break?- Loki asked  </p><p>-Your brother has arrived for diner- I announced.</p><p>-Stark has a really bizarre sense of humor.  </p><p>He rolled his eyes and went to gather his books. I followed him and made a mental note to myself to continue the conversation we had started.  </p><p>-Are you going to join us? - I asked hopefully  </p><p>-I think it would be for the best If I didn’t ruin your little get together – he spat with all the disgust he could fathom.  </p><p>-If that’s what you want...  </p><p>-Yes- he cut me off – it is.  </p><p>-Do you want me to walk you to your bedroom?  </p><p>-I would rather if you didn’t - he walked out of the library and the doors slammed shut after him.  </p><p> ,,He is such a drama queen’’ - I sighed - ,,I need an ibuprofen’’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up to someone knocking on my door. Last night’s dinner had finished at around two in the morning. I glanced at my phone to see what time it was. Who the hell was awake at seven o’clock? I dragged myself out of bed and slowly walked to the door.  </p><p>-(Y/N)?- I heard a voice call out my name in the hall  </p><p>I didn’t initially recognize it, so my first instinct was to grab the dagger sitting on my desk. I slowly opened the door only to see agent Peterson. He wasn’t in his usual uniform which meant he probably didn’t have work today.  </p><p>-Good morning! - he greeted  </p><p>I was so unresponsive at the moment that I just stared at him. I was pretty sure I looked like death itself with my messy hair and yesterdays make-up on my face. Peterson was still looking at me expecting an answer.  </p><p> -Oh, yeah – I exclaimed – Good morning!  </p><p>-Are you ok?- he asked with voice filled with worry  </p><p>,,I am contemplating whether or not to stab you for waking me up before ten o’clock.’’  </p><p>-Yes, everything is fine – I assured him still trying to figure out why was he standing in front of my door.  </p><p>- I brought you this! - he handed me a flower and a box of chocolates which confused me even more  </p><p>-Thanks?  </p><p>Peterson smiled widely and leaned on the door trying to appear more attractive and laid back I assumed.  </p><p>-You remember about that deal we talked about?- he winked at me  </p><p>-Of course – I yawned.  </p><p>I wanted him to go away, so I could get a couple of hours of sleep so I decided to speed things up.  </p><p>-What do you want?- I asked bluntly  </p><p>-You’re really direct, I like it - he laughed - Go on a date with me.  </p><p>I must be dreaming. I was most definitely still asleep and this whole interaction was a figment of my imagination.  </p><p>-Did you just ask me to go on a date with you?  </p><p>-I did. - he confirmed -What do you say?  </p><p>,,God give me strength.’’  </p><p>-Yes, I will.  </p><p>At this point I was ready to give someone my kidney if that meant I could go back to sleep.  </p><p>-Great! - he grinned – What do you say about next Friday?  </p><p>-I will make sure to clear my schedule – I said with all the fake enthusiasm I was able to gather.  </p><p>-I’ll come and get you at eight.  </p><p>I closed the door in his face and my grimace melted into a genuine smile. Sleep. I buried myself under the covers and sighed with pleasure. The darkness engulfed me into a hug, and I was on the edge to fall asleep again when I heard knocking on my door. Again. This time I was not as calm and understanding as before.  </p><p>-What! - I yelled  </p><p>-Lady (Y,N)! - Thor answered from the other side - Agent Fury wants to see you.  </p><p>,,I hate everyone with a passion.’’  </p><p>-Coming! - I replied  </p><p>Getting called by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. was never a good sign. While I was putting on my clothes from yesterday, I was cursing under my breath trying to think of a reason for this meeting. I really hoped some of the others were also called in which would mean it was a team fuck-up and not my personal.  </p><p>,,Shit, shit,shit’’  </p><p>I tripped on a pile of books I had left next to the bed yesterday. I fell to the floor with a loud thud which most definitely woke Loki up. I bolted out of my room and headed to the elevator with the loud clacking if my high-heels. Thor was already waiting for me in front of the lift and I went inside trying to fix my hair. The god of thunder seemed extremely relaxed and well rested and I hated him for it. I started looking through the pockets of my leather jacked for a piece of gum. I hated having morning breath.  </p><p>-Calm down (Y,N)! - Thor’s voice boomed – I am sure you’re not in trouble besides...  </p><p>-Give me your hair tie – I interrupted him.  </p><p>-Excuse me?  </p><p>-I am serious Odinson.  </p><p>Thor hesitantly let his hair down and gave me the hair tie. I was looking like a hot mess. We walked to the office, and I knocked quietly.  </p><p>-Come in (Y,N)!  </p><p>After thirty minutes of being yelled at for not doing my job correctly I was kicked out of Fury’s office with an order to get Loki to cooperate with Tony and Bruce.  </p><p>,,It’s only been two weeks damn it.’’  </p><p>-How did it go?  </p><p>Thor was sitting in front of the door waiting for me.  </p><p>-Go ask Fury yourself if you’re so interested I mumbled.  </p><p>-I take it didn’t go very well.  </p><p>-And they say Loki is the smart one.  </p><p>I was extremely pissed off, and Thor’s attempt to have a friendly conversation was getting on my nerves. I was sure Loki wouldn’t be on cloud nine when I told him the news he had to work with Tony. The god barely tolerated me let alone anyone else in the team. Thor walked me to Loki’s room. He was really getting into the story he was telling me when he realized I wasn’t showing any reaction.  </p><p>-Are you listening to me lady (Y,N)?  </p><p>-I am listening – I assured him.  </p><p>,,I’m just not paying attention’’  </p><p>-As I was saying...  </p><p>I wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible.  </p><p>-Looks like Loki is calling me from inside. I’ll see you later.  </p><p>I barged in Loki’s room without actually thinking about the consequences of my actions but I needed to get away from Thor. The room was dark, and I thought that I would be able to sneak into my room trough the bathroom without Loki even knowing I was there in the first place. I took a step towards my escape when I knocked over a book from the desk and cursed under my breath.  </p><p>,,Maybe he is a heavy sleeper”  </p><p>-Couldn’t wait to see me mortal?- I heard a deep, raspy voice and immediately knew I was in trouble  </p><p>,,He is definitely not a heavy sleeper”  </p><p>Loki sat up in bed and with a movement of his wrist the curtains separated and let the morning sun in the room. He lifted his head in order to look at me, and I couldn’t help bust stare. His high cheekbones, symmetrical face and mesmerizing eyes. His usually sharp features seemed softened by the fact he hah just woken up. Loki ran his fingers trough his slightly messy hair and looked at me waiting for an answer what am I doing in his room at this ridiculous hour. Damn it he looked hot in the morning.  </p><p>-You haven’t touched the food I brought you last night – I tried to change the subject.  </p><p>-I must’ve forgotten about it.  </p><p>-You have to eat, you know?  </p><p>-You still haven’t told me what you’re doing in my room.  </p><p>-I had to escape from your brother – I confessed.  </p><p>Loki stared at me for a couple of seconds and dropped back on his bed warping himself with a blanket. He used magic to close the curtains once again.  </p><p>-What are you still doing here?! - he raised his voice at me  </p><p>-You’re definitely not a morning person.  </p><p>,,Leave” - he spoke into my mind.  </p><p>,,You have to get up. Tony and Bruce need your help with the Tesseract.”  </p><p>,,Remind me when did I sign up for helping a bunch of morons with anything”  </p><p>-It’s not my fault you tried to take over New York and got defeated – I said out loud.  </p><p>-That’s the way to go! – he scoffed – Rub even more salt into the wound.  </p><p>Loki threw his blanked to the side and stood up.  </p><p>-Oh, sorry! - I said and turned my back to him  </p><p>Apparently he slept shirtless. I heard Loki let out a slight chuckle which sounded much more seductive that It was supposed to. This man was doing things to me.  </p><p>-I was meaning to ask you something. - I tried to sound calm and collected  </p><p>-Listening.  </p><p>-I want you to come to dinner tonight.  </p><p>-Is that an order? - I could swear he was smirking without even looking at him  </p><p>,,Cheeky bastard”  </p><p>-It’s an invitation. - I announced - I want you there.  </p><p>-Interesting...  </p><p>-What is?  </p><p>-Since when do heroes dine with villains?  </p><p>-Don’t use that word with me – I said trough gritted teeth.  </p><p>,,I am no hero”  </p><p>-Hero? - He questioned – Or villain?  </p><p>-I will...  </p><p>I turned with my blood boiling only to be stopped by Loki’s chest. He had teleported behind me and had a sly smirk spreading on his lips. His scent filled my lungs. It was a complex, enigmatic blend of smells. There was a hint of leather, oak, something fresh. At this moment I was profusely blushing both from frustration and embarrassment. He lifted my chin up with his finger and leaned close enough to whisper in my ear.  </p><p>-You were saying? - his breath tickled my ear which made me unconsciously bite my lower lip so I don’t scream </p><p>-Get out of my face, Odinson. - was the only response I could think off  </p><p>-Are you sure you want me to (L/N)?  </p><p>-Go to Hell. - I rolled my eyes  </p><p>-And leave you here all alone?  </p><p>I was leaning against the door and put my hand on the handle. I needed to get out of here. I pressed on the handle lightly, and the door behind me opened. I let out a shaky breath and let out my hair from the bun, so It could hide my face which was bright red at the moment. I fixed my clothes without looking back into the room. I started walking towards the laboratory, but I didn’t feel Loki’s presence behind me which annoyed me.  </p><p>-Are you waiting for a special invitation, princess? - I yelled behind me  </p><p>-I’m coming – he answered and a second later he was standing next to me.  </p><p>I was starting to get used to the whole teleporting thing.  </p><p>-You’re looking a little flustered mortal? - he remarked  </p><p>-If you do that again, I’ll throw you out of the fucking window. - I warned him before I walked into the lab.  </p><p>Tony and Bruce were having a conversation when we came. They stoped and stared at Loki who didn't seem bothered by it.  </p><p>-Hello, guys – I greeted.  </p><p>-(Y/N) to what do we owe the pleasure. - said Tony not breaking eye contact with Loki  </p><p>-You can thank Fury – I explained – he wants you to move faster on the Tesseract project, so I brought you a consultant.  </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes and tried to go out of the room, but I caught his arm stoping him.  </p><p>-I will get in big trouble if you don’t stay here for at least thirty minutes – I explained.  </p><p>-And why should I care?  </p><p>,,I am the only person who stands between you and that nice little cell downstairs. Think again.’’  </p><p>,,Fine’’ - he answered -,, Are you going to leave me here with there two morons?’’  </p><p>,,Just for a little while.’’ - I assured him - ,,I will make it up to you but only of you come to dinner tonight’’  </p><p>Loki didn’t seem in the mood for negotiations. I was almost positive he was going to storm out of the room and leave me deal with Fury but he didn’t move from his spot.  </p><p>,,I hate all of you’’ - he hissed.  </p><p>,,Does that mean yes?’’ - I asked hopefully  </p><p>,,Yes’’  </p><p>-He’s all yours boys! - I announced  </p><p>-What was all of that staring about? - Tony questioned  </p><p>-We were having a conversation – I explained with a playful smile.  </p><p>-God, theres two of them now – Tony sighed dramatically and looked at Bruce.  </p><p>-Have fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My break was rudely interrupted by a loud bang coming from the lower floor. I choked on my tea when I heard it. My first thought was that we were under attack. My second one was - ,,Oh shit Loki is down there.” I sprinted down the stairs and stopped in front of the laboratory panting and totally panicking. I burst through the door only to find Tony laughing his ass off while looking at the gigantic hole in the wall.</p><p>-What the hell happened here?- I questioned</p><p>-Oh, hi (Y/N)! - Bruce noticed me</p><p>He was covered in some kind of black powder and looked like he needed a good bath. I looked at Loki who looked rather amused by the situation. Tony, on the other hand, was currently lying on the floor trying to catch his breath.</p><p>,,Did you do that?!’’ - I spoke into Loki’s mind</p><p>-What are you talking about? - he smirked</p><p>I gestured to the missing window in the middle of the lab. The cold wind coming from outside made me shiver. Tony slowly got up and went to the table where the Tesseract was slowly changing it’s color.</p><p>-We made progress! - he announced happily – After months of tests this was the first successful one!</p><p>-And this is just your way to redecorate the place?</p><p>-What?</p><p>-The wall is missing! - I exclaimed</p><p>-Forget the fucking wall! - he said with voice filled with excitement – I can’t believe I am saying this but Reindeer Games here helped a hell of a lot more than expected!</p><p>-Are you surprised? - Loki rolled his eyes</p><p>-We are inches away from being able to separate it into pieces! - Bruce explained – This way it could be used as renewable energy source! It was a really big step!</p><p>-Congratulations I guess? So I won’t get any explanation whatsoever about the wall?</p><p>The three of them shook their heads, and I sighed.</p><p>,,Boys”</p><p>-Are you coming to lunch? - I asked</p><p>-I can’t - Tony said – I need to take care of the hole before Pepper notices.</p><p>-I need to write a report about today – Bruce grinned.</p><p>-That leaves only the two of us? - I asked Loki</p><p>-I am a god – he stressed – I don’t need to eat food.</p><p>-I know that – I told him – but I simply do not care. You’re coming with me.</p><p>Tony leaned closer to Loki.</p><p>-I wouldn’t recommend getting on her nerves. - he whispered – She has some anger issues.</p><p>-Hey!</p><p>-(Y/N) - Tony said with fake concern in his voice – you need to learn some anger management.</p><p>I send him the dirtiest look I could fathom and Tony winked at me before he disappeared.</p><p>-I don’t need anger management. I need people to stop pissing me off. - I whispered to myself</p><p>-Are you coming?</p><p>-Yes- Loki said hesitantly.</p><p>The kitchen was a little bit messy from my cooking because I didn’t have time to clean it. In my defence I thought we were under attack. I put two plates with food on the table and sat down. I hadn’t taken a bite out of my food because I was eager to see what Loki thought of it. He was trying to hide his disgust but failed miserably. The way he crinkled his nose and squinted his eyes as if he was trying to turn it into something more pleasurable gave him out.</p><p>-What? - I finally asked Loki was still looking at his food as if it was filled with poison.</p><p>-Have you ever tried Midgardian food?</p><p>-No.</p><p>-Given your expression I can sense you don’t want to.</p><p>-I feel more inclined to take a bit out of my own flesh than eat that. - he confessed</p><p>-You are so dramatic.</p><p>I was starving, so I used my fork to twirl some spaghetti around it and started eating. My bolognese sauce was really improving. I got up when I remembered Tony had some Merlot which would go perfectly with it. I went to the cupboard and realized I couldn’t reach it. Why did he have to put everything so high? It’s not like we were children. I used my powers to take it off the top shelf and gently put on the marble countertop. I got two wine glasses and poured some of the blood red liquid at the bottom of them. I didn’t even bother asking Loki if he wanted some because he would've said no. I was determined to make him eat. He might be a god but no one can survive without food. I put the glass next to him and sat back in my chair.</p><p>-What is this?</p><p>-It’s wine. It goes well with the spaghetti.</p><p>-That’s what it’s called? It’s a really strange name.</p><p>I raised my glass and clinked it against his before I drank some of the wine.</p><p>-Try the food. I’m not a bad cook.</p><p>-Why are you so persistent? - he questioned</p><p>-Just eat.</p><p>Loki reluctantly took the fork in his hand as tried copying what I had done. He did a couple of unsuccessful attempts and before he had the time to get angry at it I rose from my chair.</p><p>-Can I touch your hand? - I asked</p><p>I knew he was quite sensitive when it came to people getting close to him. Loki nodded.</p><p>-Let me show you. It’s not that hard.</p><p>He got it right away, and I sat back knowing that he changes his emotions pretty easily. I didn’t want to get on his bad side. I watched him a he tasted the food and his expression changed.</p><p>-It’s not that bad actually – he confessed.</p><p>I smiled at the compliment and finished what was left on my plate. While I was washing the dished Loki sat on the bar stool and put his hands on the countertop. He was looking at me as if I was preforming brain surgery.</p><p>-Yes? - I turned to him</p><p>-I just realized I had never seen how the dishes are washed.</p><p>-Really? - I exclaimed</p><p>-I grew up in a palace. - he reminded me with a smirk – As a prince.</p><p>-Oh, I forgot about that.</p><p>-What about you? - he asked</p><p>-Me?</p><p>-I’ve never asked anything about you, and I assume you know plenty about me given I’ve seen the file you keep on your desk.</p><p>He leaned over the countertop and lowered his voice.</p><p>-They’ve chosen a great photo. Really accentuate my features.</p><p>How did he know about that? Unless... I let the plate in the sink and looked at him with wide eyes realizing what he had just said.</p><p>-You’ve been in my room?</p><p>-I was bored.</p><p>-Ever heard of a little thing called privacy?</p><p>-You barged into my room this morning. - he reminded</p><p>-Touché.</p><p>I felt I was genuinely smiling. His company was really enjoyable after he had dropped the cold facade.</p><p>-I have the afternoon off. Do you want to do something? - offered</p><p>-Like what?</p><p>-I was thinking about going for a coffee. Maybe you could join me?</p><p>-I think I would just go and read some more. - he said - I’ll be in the library if you need me.</p><p>He became tense again. His relaxed expression vanished, and he was trying to go out of the room as soon as possible and I could see that. Did I do something?</p><p>-Oh, okay. Have a nice afternoon.</p><p>-You too.</p><p>He was almost out of the door when I remembered something.</p><p>-Loki?</p><p>-Yes?</p><p>-I’ll come to get you for dinner later. - I smiled - If I am too busy I’ll send someone.</p><p>-Ok.</p><p>The door closed behind his back and I continued with cleaning the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The sun had set, and everyone was gathering in the kitchen. They were laughing and drinking some of Tony’s most expensive liquor. I had really outdone myself and I could’t wait to serve what I had cooked. Wanda and Tony walked over to me. They seemed to be talking about a new mission.</p><p>-It smells divine (Y/N)! - Wanda exclaimed – I can’t wait to sit at the table.</p><p>-Compliment my cooking skills after you’ve tried the food – I giggled.</p><p>-Hey (Y/N)? - Tony tried to get my attention – Did you hear about Christopher Miller?</p><p>- Christopher Miller? Like the multimillionaire?</p><p>Tony took a sip from his whiskey and nodded.</p><p>-Yes, exactly. Fury talked with me about him today.</p><p>-Wasn’t he on your Christmas party last year?</p><p>-He was. It is rumored he has some connections with Hydra. Fury said that S.H.I.E.L.D.  had been monitoring him for a couple of months.</p><p>I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. This sweet man with his silver hair and dad jokes was working for an organization bent on world domination. It was exciting to finally have a new mission. Not that I didn’t like living a peaceful life but something didn’t feel right. Spending my days in the Tower just training and existing wasn’t enough for me.</p><p>-Do they have an idea what he could be planning?</p><p>-Ever heard about a city called Huacachina? - Tony questioned</p><p>-I don’t think I have.</p><p>-It’s in Peru. Fury said Miller had been showing an unhealthy amount of interest towards the place.</p><p>-Why is that city so important for him?</p><p>-They have no idea. - Wanda responded</p><p>-Do they want us to do something about it? - I asked</p><p>-Not yet, but we will have to invite him to the Christmas party like usual.</p><p>-Good to know.</p><p>It was almost time for dinner, so I asked Steve to go get Loki and I started assembling the table. I put a couple of bottles of wine in the centre and with Nat’s help I brought out the dishes from the kitchen. There were mashed potatoes, some chicken pot pies and the main thing - Red-Wine-Braised Short Ribs. It did smell amazing just like Wanda said. I made sure everyone had a knife and fork and sat at the table waiting for the others. Slowly the aroma coming from the kitchen invited the team, and they all sat at the table. Thor came in last. The only one missing was Loki. I had saved him the chair next to mine. Without noticing the others dug into the food and started eating.</p><p>-Guys? - I raised my voice in order to get their attention</p><p>A couple of them looked up form their plates and stopped with their conversations.</p><p>-Aren't we going to wait for Loki? -</p><p>He doesn’t want to eat with us – Steve announced.</p><p>I was a little taken aback but I didn’t really show it. He promised he would come.</p><p>- Did you ask him?</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes and answered while cutting a piece of meat.</p><p>-Do I need to?</p><p>-Yes – I scolded – because I remember telling you to invite him here.</p><p>-Wake up (Y,N). He doesn’t belong here...</p><p>I silenced him with a single glance. Was he serious? I felt my face heating up from anger. The word furious was an underestimatement of what I was right now.</p><p>-I am sick and tired of you acting like an asshole for absolutely no reason, Steve!- I snapped</p><p>- I don't want him on my table is it really so bad? - He asked looking  at the others</p><p>-Your table?</p><p>The audacity of this man here.</p><p>-As far as I know Tony – I pointed with my knife – is the one who pays for all of this.</p><p>-Do you really want to eat dinner with a murderer so bad (Y/N)?</p><p>I was already standing on my feet trying to gather some food in the two plates before me when he said that. I could sense that everyone was just waiting for the sandal to pass, but it was just starting.</p><p>-Get off your high horse, Rogers – I laughed – We've all killed people.</p><p>-Killed, not massacred and not for our own enjoyment! - Steve raised his voice</p><p>-Speak about yourself, captain – I mocked.</p><p>I was waiting for Thor to say something but he just stayed there silently chewing.</p><p>-All you do is talk about redemption and forgiveness but you do nothing when your own brother is being treated like an animal. Such a noble hero you are. - I scoffed</p><p>-Lady (Y/N) he is my brother but he does not deserve such kindness from you.</p><p>I laughed with disbelief and used my powers to lift the two filled plates from the table.</p><p>-I am going to eat with Loki tonight. Have a nice evening.</p><p>-(Y/N) - Steve called out – Stay here. Don’t be like that. You’re irrational.</p><p>I grabbed a bottle of wine and turned to Rogers.</p><p>-I cook, therefore, I choose who I eat with. Have a problem with that? I suggest you learn how to use a pan.</p><p>I slammed the door behind my back and almost burst into tears. I wanted everything to be perfect. Why did I always ruin everything? I could’ve gone to invite him myself, but I was too nervous. I started walking towards the elevator when I heard a familiar voice call out my name.</p><p>-(Y,N)! Wait!</p><p>Agent Peterson ran up to me and smiled.</p><p>-Hi !- he greeted – I apologize if I seemed a little too excited to see you – he laughed quietly</p><p>-Hello to you too... - I giggled</p><p>He was trying to act like I wasn’t using my telekinetic power as we spoke but it was hard for him not to stare.</p><p>-You want me to hold one of the plates?</p><p>-I’ll be grateful. - I confessed</p><p>I handed it to him, and we walked into the elevator.</p><p>-Where to?</p><p>-92nd please.</p><p>-I thought you guys were having a celebration. Why are you going to your room this early?</p><p>-We had a little bit of a disagreement – my voice broke. I</p><p>hated being weak. Especially in front of strangers but I was pretty upset. He sensed that and moved a little closer.</p><p>-Whose ass should I kick? - he joked</p><p>-Oh, you wouldn’t know him – I teased – his name is Steve Rogers.</p><p>-You know I am a really strong fella and all...</p><p>-Oh, yeah. Absolutely – I reassured him trying to contain my laughter.</p><p>-But I think he is out of my category – he finally laughed</p><p>– I'll leave the guy alone this time.</p><p>We bursted out laughing. He walked me to Loki’s door, and hugged me before handing me the plate. -You can talk to me if something bothers you.</p><p>-Thank you, Peterson. - I smiled</p><p>-You don’t know my first name, do you? - he laughed I shook my head and tried to suppress my smile.</p><p>-It’s Matthew.</p><p>-I am (Y,N) - I extended my hand.</p><p>He waved goodbye and left me alone in the corridor with a, idiotic grin on my face. I knocked on Loki’s door.</p><p>-Who is it?</p><p>-Room service.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki opened the door with a confused look on his face.  </p><p>-I thought you wanted to have dinner with the whole team?  </p><p>-Change of plans.  </p><p>I walked past him and put the things I was carrying on the table.  </p><p>-Oh, please, come in! – he sarcastically said.  </p><p>I smiled and sat in the chair. Loki had changed the room a little bit from the last time I had been there. The curtains were dark emerald green, the wooden frame of the bed was a dark ebony color with some golden elements giving it a much more regal look. There were a couple of candles lit around the room.  </p><p>-You know you have electricity, right?  </p><p>-I like the candles more – he shrugged – it reminds me of home.  </p><p>He sat on the opposite end and looked at the steaming food in front of him. I opened the wine and realized there were no glasses or cutlery. I had forgotten about them. Loki snapped his fingers, and they magically appeared in front of me.  </p><p>-I wish I could do that – I laughed.  </p><p>-I’m surprised you didn’t categorize this as showing off. - he smirked  </p><p>-Shut up – I giggled quietly </p><p>We ate in silence for a solid fifteen minutes when Loki decided to finally confront me.  </p><p>-Are you planing on telling me what changed your mind?  </p><p>-Pardon?  </p><p>-You were really excited to spend time with the others. Why are you down here with me then?  </p><p>-It’s not important – I dismissed his question  </p><p>-Really?  </p><p>-Maybe I just like your company.  </p><p>I took a sip of my wine and changed the subject.  </p><p>-Do you like the food?  </p><p>-It’s good.  </p><p>I smiled widely. He liked it. I loved it when people appreciated my food.  </p><p>After we were done, I collected the plates and put them in the bathroom sink. I walked back to Loki’s room and poured myself another glass of wine and started walking around. I stoped in front of the small library and inspected the books. Loki was lying on the sofa reading and frequently looked up from the pages to make sure I wasn’t doing anything wrong.  </p><p>-You don’t seem too keen on leaving? - he noted  </p><p>-You confessed to snooping around my room. I need to return the favour.  </p><p>I sat on the bed and sighed. I was bored. The amount of wine I had drank made me more confident than usual.  </p><p>-Do you want to play a game? - I asked  </p><p>Loki put down his book and took another sip from his wine.  </p><p>-What I really want is to read my book in silence but apparently you don’t plan on leaving me alone.  </p><p>-Is that a yes? - I asked excitedly  </p><p>-Yes – he sighed.  </p><p>I poured the rest of the wine in our glasses and sat down on the floor next to the sofa.  </p><p>-So- he turned to me – what is that game you were talking about?  </p><p>-You said you wanted to get to know me today.  </p><p>-Where are you going with that? - he raised an eyebrow  </p><p>-We used to play this game on parties. You can ask me anything you want...  </p><p>-Anything?  </p><p>-Anything. - I repeated – I will be obliged to tell you the truth. It also goes the other way around.  </p><p>-Sounds like interrogation to me – Loki scoffed.  </p><p>-It’s fun! - I exclaimed – You can start with basic questions like...what’s your favourite colour?  </p><p>Loki didn’t look convinced, but there was a slight change in his face. He was almost smiling at my enthusiasm. Drinking some more of his wine as if to gather the courage he shook his head and agreed to play.  </p><p>-It’s green – he smirked while looking around the room – If it wasn’t obvious.  </p><p>As the night went on and the wine began to kick in we began to get more risky with the questions. Loki was starting to feel more and more comfortable with me. Maybe he believed I wouldn’t remember anything because of how much I had drank but it didn’t really matter. I was still sitting on the floor with my back pressed against the leg of the table. Loki was lying on the sofa, and one of his hands was hanging off of it.  </p><p>-Your turn – I giggled.  </p><p>,,God I’m hammared” - I thought to myself  </p><p>I was in for one hell of a headache tomorrow but I didn't really care at the moment. It was almost one in the morning and all of the candles were burning low. I could barely hear the quiet hum of the New York traffic coming from the open window. The crisp winter air was flowing in the room and was the only thing that kept me moderately sober. I admired Loki while he was gazing at the ceiling thinking of a question to ask me. He was lying on the sofa with his legs slightly crossed. From my place at the floor, I could almost reach his hand which was hanging off the couch. He was looking relaxed and happy...I think. Sometimes whenever I was telling a funny story or slurred my words, he would let a small smile creep oh his face but as soon as he noticed I was looking at him it was gone in a matter of seconds. Loki was hard to read, but I didn’t give up easily. I was inspecting every movement, every microexpression, everything which could help me to unravel the mystery which the god of mischief was. Loki turned to me and stared at me for a couple of seconds. Hesitating whether it was a good idea to ask me what interested him. His emerald eyes were soft in the candlelight. Our faces were almost completely hidden in the darkness which made it easier to share. Every time I saw a glimpse of his pale skin under the dim light my heart jumped. I looked at the empty wine glass I had left on the floor next to me and ran my fingers trough my hair.  </p><p>-Are going to ask me something or not?  </p><p>,,That sounded more defensive than I intended” - I mentaly scolded myself - ,,Disguise the insecurity as aggression, definitely the way to go (Y/N)!’’  </p><p>-My, my – he smirked – Impatient, are we?  </p><p>-Only for the things that matter – I joked.  </p><p>-Very well then.  </p><p>Loki slowly got off the sofa and went to the wardrobe. He pulled out a neatly folded blanked I had no idea he owned.  </p><p>-I didn’t think that the New York cold could scare a frost giant so easily. - I teased him  </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes and sat back to the couch leaving some place for me. He gestured to me to get off the floor and as soon as I touched the cotton surface he threw the blanket in my face with a condescending look.  </p><p>-I could hear your teeth chattering from here.  </p><p>-Thanks for the warm gesture. - I raised one of my eyebrows – Are you always such a charmer or should I feel special?  </p><p>-Now onto my question – he changed the subject.  </p><p>Loki was looking directly at me. The couch was rather small for the both of us so I sat there with my legs pressed against my chest. He didn’t really alter the pose he was in before he got up. I nervously swallowed trying not to break eye contact.  </p><p>-What was your childhood like?  </p><p>-Do you want the sweet, happy version or the dark and dreadful one? - I asked jokingly.  </p><p>I knew this was going to happen eventually, and I preferred to get it out of the way as quickly as possible.  </p><p>-I want to hear it all – he announced.  </p><p>-What will I get in return?  </p><p>A small smile played on his lips. He was really enjoying this banter, wasn’t he?  </p><p>-It seems to me like you’re stalling agent (L/N)?  </p><p>-I’m debating whether you’d like to be in the same room as me when you hear about my past – I confessed.  </p><p>Loki sat up on the sofa and put a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I felt naked, vulnerable. As if he was able to read my thought which he couldn’t but this didn’t seem to calm me down. Even though his hands were unnaturally cold the way his fingers were touching my shoulder made it feel like they were burning through my clothes. He opened his mouth to say something reassuring I supposed.  </p><p>-Your past can’t change my mind about you.  </p><p>,,That was sweet” - I smiled  </p><p>-I’m barely able to sit in the same room as you even without knowing anything about your gloomy childhood. - Loki removed his hand from me and lied down comfortably once again  </p><p>,,That bastard”  </p><p>-I...I hate...you – I barely said trough laugher.  </p><p>-Why? - he smirked – I'm lovely.  </p><p>When I calmed down, I wiped off some tears from my eyes and pulled the blanket a little closer to me.  </p><p>-Until the age of seven, I was an extremely happy kid. I had a dog named Fenrir.  </p><p>- Fenrir? - Loki said with visible confusion in his voice – Like the monstrous wolf?  </p><p>-My mother used to be a college professor in the Scandinavian mythology department – I explained – Or maybe she still is. I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen her in 13 years.  </p><p>-Why haven’t you...  </p><p>-Back to the story – I cut him off – Everything was normal up to the moment I was twelve. This was when my powers started revealing themselves. I kept hearing voices and having these terrible migraines. I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t see my friends or go to school. It was unbearable. Just think about not having a single moment of peace in years. The psychologists and physiatrists couldn’t find anything wrong with me. Hundreds of thousands of dollars thrown out of the window. One day which I remember perfectly because it was my fourteen birthday my father decided he had had enough and he left my mother and me.  </p><p>-I’m sorry this happened to you. - Loki said – Genuinely.  </p><p>-Don’t - I interrupted – I hate it when people pity me. I’m not a kid anymore. It was sad, but I’ve learned to cope with it.  </p><p>-You don’t need to continue if you don’t want to?  </p><p>-Long story short – I continued – At the age of fifteen I was sent into a mental institution. Two years later Hydra found me. One of the agents adopted me and helped me cope with my powers. They showed me I wasn’t alone.That I wasn’t a freak. There were so many other kids like me. We had a school and everything. Even though they used us as lethal weapons and made us all into the perfect assassins some of my happiest memories are from these years.  </p><p>There was this comforting silence for a couple of minutes when Loki finally spoke.  </p><p>-This explains how good of a fighter you are.  </p><p>-Was that a compliment from the god of mischief?  </p><p>-Don’t get used to it, darling.  </p><p>-It sounds so good when you say it.  </p><p>-What? - He smiled  </p><p>-,,Darling” it just rolls of the tongue. It has a silky smooth feeling to it.  </p><p>-You are really drunk?  </p><p>-Maybe – I laughed – but that doesn’t make my words less true.  </p><p>-I really hope you won’t remember this tomorrow – he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>